


After Action

by W4nderingStar



Series: Trouser Snakes On A Plane [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, I just needed to write some porn, Jack is STILL worried about being found out, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, a rainbow cake of kinks, look - Freeform, what I'm saying is Jack is full of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: After a rough mission and a rougher ride home, Jack's filthy. Good thing Gabe's room has a shower....





	After Action

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys, I couldn't resist turning this into a series souly for the name. And I'm not one bit sorry about it. 
> 
> And it's been a whole YEAR since I wrote "If They Could See You Now." WOW. It's been over a year of Overwatch and Reaper76!! 
> 
> This fic directly follows the events of If They Could See You Now, but I think it's pretty self explanatory if you want to read this as a stand alone piece, you should be good to go.

**After Action**

 

It was a long plane ride, but—all things considered—it could have been worse. At least he'd had pleasurable company for the trip. Jack bit his lip and tried to keep his libido under control. Now was not the time to reminisce... even if it had been the most exhilarating love making he'd ever experienced. Jack shot a look Gabe's way.

 

His CO was busy giving unloading orders to their mop up team. If Gabe felt fucked out and pleasured, he sure as hell didn't show it.  _ Because he's a professional, _ Jack berated himself. This wasn't the time to act like he was still a country hayseed. He was a soldier. Personal had to be separated from the professional. Their relationship was commander and subordinate right now, not lovers.

 

Though that was hard to keep in mind while Gabe's cum trickled down Jack's thigh. His fingers gripped his pulse rifle until the heavy weapon let out a soft creak. God, he hoped his face wasn't beet-red. It probably was. Shit. He should have made Gabe wear a condom. What the hell had he been thinking? Well, to be fair, he really hadn't been thinking. Hard to remember a rubber when Gabe had three fingers inside him. While speaking Spanish in that lyrical whisper that always made Jack want to cum on the spot. Gabe knew exactly how to play him. Damn it.

 

The transport plane jolted. Jack bent his knees to absorb the shock of landing. A new wet streak rolled down the back of this thigh. Now he had to be bright scarlet. He desperately hoped there wasn't any wind. His black pants would hide the not-so-wet-now patch on his crotch, but if his duster kicked up everyone was going to get an eyeful of what their commanders had been doing for four hours of the plane ride.

 

Damn it. Why had he let Gabe talk him into it? He should have stuck with no. No matter how hot fucking in front of their entire sleeping team was. Or how  _ painfully _ hard Jack had been from the first implication that they could be caught at any time. He had no idea that he was into this kind of stuff. Back in Indiana, messing around in the hayloft was as close to an exhibitionist as he got. And now here he was, doing things like this. Had he always been secretly into it? Or was it—

 

“Morrison!”

 

Jack snapped out of it and looked at Gabe. “Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir!”

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Daydreaming?”

 

“Just tired, Sir. Didn't rest on the ride home.” He couldn't resist. “My seat was a little too stiff.”

 

The corners of Gabe's lips twitched, but his expression didn't move from his habitual “murder face.” Jack wondered how he didn't break a rib from trying not to laugh.

 

“That doesn't excuse you from duty, soldier. You escort the second team to the mess, then make sure they report to medical for a full look over before they can call it a day. I'll take the first team down to the labs. Make sure Torb signs off on the delivery. After that, if you need me, I'll be doing the after action paperwork.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Jack said. Gabe had given him the easy job. “I can help with paperwork when I'm done.”

 

Gabe shook his head. “Just get some rest. They'll have tomorrow off. We won't.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive. I can handle it myself.”

 

The cargo door hissed and unlocked, slowly lowering down to the tarmac. A few steps away from the end of the ramp was a woman in a robin's egg blue pants suit. The man at her side with the expensive looking three piece suit held a tablet with the UN logo on it.

 

“ _ Mierda _ ,” Gabe spat.

 

“Shit,” Jack muttered. 

 

“Commander Reyes,” the woman said, stepping forward. “A word.”

 

“I'm busy leading my team,” Gabe said. “I'll be free in an hour and we can have that word in the conference room.”

 

Three piece suit lifted his chin. “Now, Commander.”

 

Jack bristled at the lack of respect the UN suits showed his CO, but Gabe didn't even clench his jaw in anger.

 

“Of course.” He looked over his shoulder. “Captain Morrison.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Change of plans. You're in charge until I return.” Without another word, Gabe went off with the suits and headed off the tarmac toward the executive wing of the base.

 

Fuck. How the hell Gabe could deal with those UN puppets, Jack had no idea. He shouldered his rifle. The magnetic holster drew the weapon into place, snugly anchoring it to his back. That should keep his coat in place. At least, where the hole was anyways.

 

“Alright everyone,” Jack said, tuning to the plane full of agents. “If you were designated for medical treatment upon landing report to the medbay. The rest of you fall in.”

 

Several of the more battered looking agents dragged themselves off the plane while the rest came to stand in front of him. Jack did a quick headcount.

 

“Teams of two. Everyone grab a box and lug it down to engineering. Once your box is accounted for, get some grub, then report to the medbay for clearance. I'll be picking up a roster from Doctor Hawkins. Anyone that skips mandatory checkups is going to answer to me. Move out!”

 

There was a chorus of “Yes, Sir!” from the team. Like a well oiled machine, the unit broke apart into pairs, each grabbing a crate of research material.

 

Jack pitched in, grabbing a crate under one arm and picking up another. “Come on troops, let's move out.”

 

It was slow going to the labs. No one was in the mood for chatting. Jack did his best to encourage them where he could.

 

“Feller, that was a nice shooting with the cannon.”

 

The agent give him a tired smile. “Thank you, sir. It was my honor to blast some tin cans to hell.”

 

It wasn't much, but if he could lift some of their spirits, it'd be worth it. They trooped to the maintenance elevator down into the engineering labs. When the doors opened, the pungent odor of oil and hot metal slammed into him.

 

He was back in the field. Pulse rounds zipped by him, scorching the air until it felt like the heat of summer. Metal clashed. Gears shrieked. People screamed. His boots splashed in a puddle of black goo that clung to him, seeping into his clothes. Shit, shit, shit! Get it off! Get it—

 

“Sir?”

 

The voice broke him out of the memory. Not in the field. Base. Mission over.

 

“You alright, Captain Morrison?”

 

“Never better, Jones.” He moved aside. “Ladies first.”

 

She nodded and lead the way out of the elevator. Jack hung back, letting the rest of the team lead the way. These... flashbacks needed to stop. He pulled himself back together and brought up the rear.

 

Torbjörn looked his usual brand of surly when Jack entered his lab. His team had already stacked the crates along the wall and waited further instructions. Jack set down his crates with the rest.

 

“Alright team. Get something to eat, then report to medical. Dismissed.”

 

The team saluted him and moved out.

 

Torbjörn scoffed. “Isn't it usually Reyes' job to bark orders?”

 

“He's getting barked at himself at the moment,” Jack said.

 

Torbjörn grimaced. “UN puppets?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“In suits?”

 

“Worse. Suits and an official tablet.”

 

“Jackasses,” Torbjörn scoffed. “What did they want?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Don't know. But they took Gabe to the executive wing.”

 

“Poor bastard,” Torbjörn huffed. “They'll have him there all night.” He glanced over at Jack. “Unless there was a catastrophic power failure to that useless wing of the base....”

 

“Torb,” Jack admonished with a grin. “As much as I'm sure Gabe would kiss you for saving him, he'd punch me in the face for allowing you to do it.”

 

“Can't have that pretty face get messed up, now can we?” Torbjörn chuckled. “Who would they put on the posters?”

 

“Reinhardt,” Jack said. “He looks a hell of a lot better than me.” And Rein was welcome to all the PR posters. The only thing Jack had found they were good for was tinder to start a fire.

 

“And give that great brute more of an ego?” Torbjörn spat. “He's already impossible to live with.”

 

“You have to admit, his hair really is amazing.”

 

Torbjörn grinned, his metal claw clicking together. “Hmm, perhaps too amazing. Something should be done.”

 

Jack put up his hands. “I'm not going to be an accessory to whatever you have planned. I'm getting out of here.” He turned to leave.

 

“Go get cleaned up, Captain,” Torbjörn said.

 

Jack froze. Shit! Had Torbjörn seen something? Had Jack let the mess seep through? Fuck! He turned. “What?”

 

Torbjörn waved his hand. “You look like a tin can dragged you through the battle. Dirt and sweat everywhere. Go get a shower.”

 

Jack's heart rate slowed back to normal. “Will do. Thanks for looking out for me.”

 

“Anytime.”

Jack headed back to the elevator. That was too close. He needed to get out of these clothes and wash up before something happened. He wished Gabe could be here to split the responsibilities. Because the bastard didn't have to walk around with a hole in the ass of his pants and slowing drying cum on his legs. Jack flushed anew.

 

Just the thought of being back in Gabe's lap, legs spread wide, so easily caught, made his cock throb. No. He had too much to do. There were responsibilities to take care of first before he let his cock get the better of him. Again. Embarrassment or no, Gabe was counting on him to clean up after the mission while he dealt with the UN. Jack wasn't about to let down the best CO he'd ever known. A shower and clean clothes were just going to have to wait.

 

When the elevator opened up to the ground floor, Jack stepped out. This Overwatch facility was small and jammed packed with people coming and going. Most got out of his way as he strode across the floor, heading for medical. A few agents looked up at him and offered greetings. He returned them with a smile.

 

“Good to see you, Captain.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Captain Morrison! Glad you have you back.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He didn't mind pleasantries, but it got exhausting. There was only so much he could take. He liked people well enough, but too many ran him down. He was tired, disgusting, and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep for week. How Gabe could not only go through a battle, supervise a clean up, make love for hours on a plane, and how spend who knew how many hours with the suits without breaking was amazing. Jack wished he could have Gabe's saint-like endurance.

 

The doors to medical swished open. Antiseptic and that sour tang that all hospitals had invaded his senses. After SEP, he thought his nose would have been burnt out on the smell. Apparently not. It stirred memories of youthful indiscretions gone awry and mild waking-nightmares strapped to a bed in a lab.

 

“Captain Morrison,” said a stern, familiar voice.

 

Jack turned, smiling at the short woman in blue scrubs and a white coat that stood in the doorway of one of the exam rooms. “Doctor Hawkins. You're looking wonderful as ever. Do something new with your hair? I like the ponytail.”

 

“Flattery gets you nowhere here.” Her dark gaze looked him up and down. “Take bed six and I'll have someone look in on you.”

 

Oh no. Not happening. “I'm fine, doctor. Just here to give you the roster for everyone that needs to be checked out.”

 

She gave him a flat look. “I assume that list is everyone on your latest team.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

“And that team includes you, doesn't it?”

 

Jack smiled. “I've got a lot of paperwork to do.”

 

“That's no excuse. Bed six.”

 

“I'd love to, but the mission isn't finished yet. Once my duties are discharged, I'll be back.”

 

The doctor narrowed her eyes. “I'll be putting a note in your file. This is the sixth medical evaluation you've refused to undergo.”

 

He handed her the team roster. “Email me updates every few hours so I can hunt down anyone that hasn't shown up for clearance.”

 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “If you're not one of those rounded up I won't give you clearance for the next mission. Commander Reyes won't be able to get you out of it this time.”

 

Clearly, she didn't know Gabe. “I know, ma'am. Don't worry. Right after I'm done.”

 

“If you won't come in for an evaluation, you will be getting rest. Paperwork can be done from bed. If I catch you anywhere else—”

 

“Doctor Hawkins, I don't want to be anywhere else but in bed,” Jack said, putting up his hands to placate her. “Discharge my duties, bed. Doctor's orders.”

 

“And eat something,” she added, tapping at her tablet. “I've put another note to have the commissary deliver food to your quarters.”

 

“Thank you ma'am.”

 

“I expect you in here first thing tomorrow, Captain.”

 

“Will do ma'am.” Before she could change her mind, Jack turned on his heel and marched out of the medical ward.

 

Research dropped off, troops sent to get food and medical attention, roster dropped off to Doctor Hawkins. Now all he needed was food. He pulled out his personal tablet as he headed for the barracks. His body was still in alert mode from the battle. Until it wore off, his appetite would be suppressed, but it would be back with a vengeance. And he wasn't about to let doctor ordered room service go to waste. He started a list. Double portions of potatoes, corn, two large packs of protein rations, a couple MRE’s, a couple apples, a gallon of milk, half a pound of brown rice. That should be enough. He tacked on four of the little pink dessert cakes. He could use some sugar to jump start healing. Not enough for a binge, but enough that his body could clear up the bruises by tomorrow.

 

Jack let out sigh and rubbed his face. There. Everything was finished. Now just the not-so-metaphorical mountain of after action forms to be filled out, emailed, and filed in triplicate remained. Jack had signed up to be a soldier, not a file clerk. But it had to be done.

 

_ Yeah, you need to get done _ , the little voice in his head chuckled.  _ Still not satisfied, even after all I did for you on the plane. _

 

Jack knew his stupidly pale cheeks were pink again. He needed to keep those comments under wraps in public. He was an officer, Second in Command. The position demanded he be professional.

 

_ There's a position you'd much rather be in right now, and it doesn't involve professionalism,  _ Oro _. _

 

Now he was calling himself Gabe's pet names. If there hadn't been anyone else around, he would have slapped himself. Think straight—

 

_ You're about as straight as the streets of LA, _ rubiecito _. _

 

This was getting ridiculous. His thoughts were out of control. It was Gabe's—

 

Chico _ , it's your libido that's out of control. Don't blame me. _

 

“I can and I will,” Jack grumbled.

 

A pair of agents walking by glanced at him, puzzled looks on their faces. Great. Now he was talking to the voice in his head. That was definitely conduct becoming of an officer. He schooled his face back to a neutral expression and drowned out the voice with more important thoughts.

 

The after action summation would be the most important. Needed to get that out of the way first. Next would be medical. By then, Doctor Hawkins should have emailed over the files of wounded and deceased. Then he'd have to write the letters to the deceased's families. That was always the hardest part. Knowing that what you were writing was going to devastate an entire family, community, several generations of loved ones, and friends. All irreparably changed with a single bullet.

 

_ Shh, you can't think like that,  _ mi amor _. It will destroy you. _

 

“At least you can be helpful from time to time.” He needed to take his mind off that thinking. First and foremost; he was filthy. He needed a shower.

 

His own quarters at this base were small, even as an officer. And he didn't feel like a communal shower. Not with all the intimate cleaning he had to do.

 

_ There's always my place.... _

 

Jack chewed his lip. Gabe's quarters  _ did _ have a private shower. And he would be busy for a while. Jack reopened his food request, doubled everything and made a note to send it to Commander Reyes' room. If nothing else, he could apologize for using the shower with food. Gabe would be starving when he finished his meeting.

 

Adjusting his course, Jack took a shortcut and was outside Gabe's room long before he would have ever been at his. He put his hand to the DNA lock. The door swished open and Jack let himself inside.

 

“Welcome back, Captain Morrison,” the base AI greeted him.

 

“Thanks, computer.” 

 

The room was standard military issue. There weren't any signs of someone living in it. But Jack's looked the same. When they only spent perhaps a few days in one base, it was hard to clutter up a room with personal possessions.

 

Jack disengaged the magnetic holster and took the rifle off his back. He double checked that the safety was on and propped it against the small, regulation table. He took off his coat, hanging it off a chair. When he bent down to unbuckle his boots, a thick, wet trickle rolled down his thigh.

 

“Damn it, Gabe,” he grumbled, straightening up and kicking his boots under the table.

 

What was he going to do with his boyfriend? He made his way to the bathroom. Gabe didn't even have a shower curtain. That's how little time he spent here. But he did have shampoo and half a dozen other bottles. Thank God for that, because Jack didn't know if he even had a bar of soap in his shower bucket.

 

He turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes, taking extra time to peel himself out of his dried pants and briefs. Rinsing them out as best he could, he tossed the clothes into a corner to deal with later and stepped into the shower.

 

Cool water cascaded down his back, rinsing away the dried sweat and grime. He stuck his head under the spray, raking his fingers through his hair to get the dirt out. Water sluiced along his face, down his nose, over his lips, to drip off his chin. He cranked up the heat to let it ease the tight ball his muscles had knotted themselves into.

 

He picked up the bottle of shampoo and opened it. The warm scent of cinnamon filled the shower. Jack closed his eyes, picturing burying his fingers and nose in Gabe's silky curls. Massaging the shampoo into his hair for a moment, he stuck his head back under the spray and rinsed it out. Borrowing some body wash, he scrubbed at the nooks and crannies, cleaning himself up. Once he didn't smell like scorched earth and body odor, he relaxed. Clean and washed, he felt less like an animal rolling around in the dirt and more human.

 

Now all that was left was to clean up Gabe's mess. Jack reached back, pressing his wet fingers to his hole. He moaned softly. Fuck. He pressed in, doing his best to ignore the flare of arousal in his gut as he tried to clean out the petroleum jelly. It was slick and harder to clean up than regular lube. He wiggled his fingers deeper and had to bite his lip. Shit. Just his two fingers was getting him worked up, like he hadn't spent hours in Gabe's lap.

 

Slowly, he pressed his cheek to the cool title of the shower. Definitely shouldn't be doing this. He should pull his fingers out right now... but he did still have to clean himself up. He scissored his fingers deeper. His moan echoed along the titles, filling the bathroom. He put one foot on the raised rim around the floor of the shower to give himself a better angle.

 

_ If you want more, you're going to need more lube,  _ cielo _. _

 

Jack cracked his eyes open and looked at the small collection of bottles. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, after shave, and aloe gel. That would do nicely. He groped for the bottle, managed to get the cap popped and squeezed out some onto his fingers. Removing one set of fingers and bracing his hand against the wall, he eased the lubed fingers into himself. They slid past his entrance easily.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed. Fucking himself in the shower. He hadn't been this desperate since puberty.

 

He pressed his hips back, grinding into his own fingers. They weren't enough. Gabe's voice was right. His libido was out of control. First on coms, when Gabe's angelic voice had issued orders, confidence dripping off every syllable. Jack sucked in a breath and slid a third finger inside himself. God, he'd hardly been able to keep his earpiece turned on. Gabe speaking right in his ear, issuing orders, his rank unquestioned. It was too much. And then Gabe had called out his name.

 

_ Morrison. Report. _

 

Jack had nearly cum on the spot. Gabe's voice was too powerful. He couldn't take it. It was like liquid sex, sliding into his ears, pleasuring everything it touched. Jack's cock twitched, wanting attention. Jack bit his lip and stretched his fingers as wide as they could go.

 

Fluid Spanish caressing his eardrums, the tingle of soft beard against the back of his neck. He slid a fourth finger into his ass and gripped his cock with his free hand. He could listen to Gabe speak all day, all night, the rest of his life. He wanted to learn, he wanted to be able to respond, scream his pleasure in the same language as Gabe. He wanted—he wanted Gabe. His fingers didn't have the weight, the heat, that Gabe did.

 

It was just a shadow of want he craved. Jack stroked harder, squeezing himself. He wanted to be jammed against the shower wall, water forgotten, neck covered in a mixture of bites and kisses. Hot breath whispering even hotter words into his ear, making him tingle. God! He wanted the weight of his partner pressed against his back, his strong, gun-callused hands roaming freely, feather-light touches teasing every conceivable noise Jack could utter out of him.

 

Fingers weren't enough. He needed something thicker, hotter. Something that could reach the urge deep inside and finally sate his lust. Fuck. He was royally fucked. Scratch that, he  _ needed _ to be royally fucked. He didn't want to think about paperwork, or responsibilities, or war. For a few hours, he just wanted to be himself. Not Captain Morrison.

 

He pressed his cheek to the cool title, panting. Want crawled through his veins, making him moan. His body was smoldering. It needed someone to fan it into flame.

 

“Gabe,” he muttered against the tile.

 

He could almost feel the other man's weight against his back. The heat that made Jack want to wrap himself around Gabe and never let go. He twisted his fingers, drawing a low moan from his lips.

 

“Please.” Please let him be finished with the meeting soon. “Gabe, please.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nice.”

 

Jack's eyes flew open. He yanked his fingers free and turned toward the voice. Gabe leaned against the doorway, body armor gone, arms crossed, hip out, eyes half closed. Shame punched Jack solidly in the chest. He turned away. That was stupid. They'd seen each other naked too many times to count. His insecurities mocked him along with the shame.

 

“How long have you been there?” he asked, unsure if the roaring in his ears was his heartbeat or the water.

 

“Long enough,  _ guapo _ ,” Gabe said.

 

Jack peeked over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He turned his face away. “I'll clean up the mess and then show myself off the roof of the base.” This was the most humiliating day of of his entire life.

 

“Don't stop on my account. You're beautiful like that,  _ cielo _ . Keep going.”

 

Jack hunched his shoulders, suddenly very aware of how on display he was. “I didn't—I hadn't meant to—”

 

“Jack.”

 

He stopped and looked at Gabe.

 

“It's all right. And nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“But I—”

 

“You weren't doing anything bad. In fact, it was really hot.”

 

“It was?”

 

Gabe nodded, his scared lips turning up into a wolfish smile. “Really hot.” He grasped the zipper of his hoodie and dragged it down slow, revealing the black compression shirt underneath.

 

Jack's heart fluttered as Gabe's fingers played with the hem of the shirt.

 

“Why don't you run your hand up your thigh?” Gabe asked.

 

Slowly, Jack relaxed his shoulders. His hand drifted to his thigh. Gently, he brushed the backs of his fingers up to his hip. Gabe's fingers disappeared under his shirt. The material hiked up a few inches, showing Gabe's fingers drifting over his abs. Jack bit his lip as blood rushed faster through him.

 

“Nice, Jack, nice,” Gabe purred. “Keep going.”

 

With more confidence, Jack slid his hand up and down a few more times, before moving over to his abs. Gabe groaned softly as Jack ran his fingers down to his happy trail.

 

“Like this?” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe breathed. “Like that.” He hiked his shirt up higher, rubbing his pecs.

 

Jack's breath came faster when Gabe pinched a dark nipple.

 

“Gabe.” Jack's cock twitched, hungry for attention. He wasn't sure if he should. He'd never... touched himself in front of anyone before.

 

Like Gabe was reading Jack's mind, he nodded. Slowly, Jack stroked lower, wrapping his fingers around his length. Gabe moaned, pinching his nipple again. Jack huffed, heart hammering as he stroked himself. A grin spread across Gabe's lips.

 

“Yeah, babe, yeah, like that.”

 

Jack blushed as he stroked from base to tip, rubbing the pad of his thumb around the slit. Gabe bit his lip and an almost giddy high washed through Jack.

 

“You like that?” he asked.

 

Gabe shed his shirt and hoodie in one smooth motion, dropping them to the floor. “Hell yeah I do.”

 

Jack stared at the rippling muscles, wanting to run his hands and tongue along them. “Why don't you lose the pants and get in here with me?”

 

“And stop the fun?” Gabe chuckled. “Oh no,  _ bello _ . You and I aren't done getting hard yet.”

 

Jack sucked in a breath as a shudder racked his body. He shouldn't be turned on by the prospect of being watched. But he was. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Whatever feels good.” Gabe trailed a hand down his chest and abs before hooking his thumb in his belt. “Why not pick up where you left off?”

 

“You mean here?” Jack asked, coyly running a hand over an ass cheek.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe muttered, “there is good.”

 

Jack grinned. “Sure.” He turned his back to Gabe, letting the water run down his back before bending over to pick up the aloe bottle.

 

A pained groan and the click of the belt buckle coming undone was his reward.

 

“Tease,” Gabe said when Jack straightened back up.

 

“Me?” Jack asked. “Whatever do you mean?” He opened the cap and squeezed more gel onto his fingers. Slowly, he rubbed them together. “I'm just trying to get cleaned up.”

 

“Are you?” Gabe asked. “Looks like you're getting dirty to me.”

 

“Filthy,” Jack confirmed. He ran his hand down his ass again, spreading his cheeks and pressing a fingertip to his hole.

 

Gabe popped his button open. “You look plenty wet already. You've been at this awhile.”

 

Jack ran his finger around his rim that was already nice and loose, but why not make Gabe suffer a little? “Not nearly enough.” He pressed inside slowly, taking his time sinking down to the knuckle.

 

Gabe grunted as he undid his zipper. “Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

 

“And stop the fun?” Jack teased. He slid a second finger alongside the first, slowly working them back and forth.

 

Gabe teeth worked his lower lip. His fingers played with the waistband of his briefs.

 

“Come on,” Jack purred. “I've showed you mine, now you show me yours.”

 

“It's not that easy to get me going,” Gabe said.

 

Jack smirked at him. “Yes it is.”

 

Gabe winked. “Only when a sexy blond has broken into my place and started lathering up in my shower.”

 

Jack filed away a mental note to “break into” Gabe's room more often. “How do I get you out of those pants and in here with me?”

 

“Getting yourself ready for me was doing nicely.”

 

Jack stuck his ass out and pushed in another finger. “Like this?”

 

The expression of raw desire on Gabe's face made Jack's cock leak.

 

“Or maybe like this?” He spread his fingers as he leaned forward, giving Gabe a better view.

 

“Yes,” Gabe said, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Fuck, Jack, you look good.”

 

Jack slowly twisted his fingers, scissoring them a moment before sliding a fourth finger in. Gabe tugged down the elastic band and pulled his cock out. With a soft moan, he tucked the band under his balls and gave himself a firm stroke. Jack was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one getting off on this. Gabe was hard and leaking.

 

“You sure you don't want to join me?” Jack asked. “It's lonely.”

 

“Soon,” Gabe assured.

 

That wasn't good enough. Jack wanted him now. He was going to have to do something to change Gabe's mind. He pressed himself to the shower wall, bending forward and ramming his fingers into his hole, pulled them out, only to shove them back in. Closing his eyes, he relished in the sensations coursing through him. Pushing deeper, he twisted, letting every moan and whimper drop from his lips without restraint.

 

He cracked his eyes open. Gabe stroked himself vigorously in the doorway, gaze hungrily roaming over Jack's body. God, he looked so hot. Jack pushed his fingers in as deep as they could go.

 

“Gabe!” he moaned.

 

They locked eyes. Jack's heart pounded as they stared at each other. Gabe looked painfully hard, ready to cum any moment. And Jack had done that to him. Watching Jack touch himself, fuck himself, had the mighty Gabriel Reyes jerking it in the doorway of his bathroom. Euphoria raced through Jack's veins, making him light headed. This was the hottest thing he'd ever done!

 

“Fuck,” Gabe breathed. He pushed his pants and briefs down, kicking out of them.

 

“Yes!” Jack gasped. Finally!

 

Gabe was across the floor in two strides and crowding into the small shower. One hand grasped Jack's wrist and slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass. Jack whimpered at the loss.

 

“Shh, blondie,” Gabe purred in his ear. He pushed Jack against the wall, jamming a knee between his thighs. “I'm here.”

 

Jack moaned, arching as Gabe's mouth descended on his neck. Warm lips kissed just behind his ear, the faint tickle of beard bushing against his neck. Jack moaned as teeth grazed his skin.

 

“Yes!”

 

A rough palm slid down his ass, blunt fingers probing between his cheeks. Jack bucked into the touch.

 

“Needy today, aren't we?” Gabe rumbled against his throat.

 

Jack nodded, voice lost. A hot fingertip raced his rim before sliding inside.

 

“You were at this a while,” Gabe rumbled, swirling his finger around before slipping in another to Jack's delight. “Were you thinking about me the whole time?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Got yourself nice and loose for me.”

He nodded again.

 

Gabe withdrew his fingers. “Then I guess I need to give you exactly what you want.” He nibbled on Jack's ear before pressing his lips to it. “Pin you against the shower wall and fuck your brains out.”

 

Jack shivered from head to toe, mouth trying to form the words stuck in his throat. Before he could, Gabe pressed against his back, forcing him against the wall. Jack whined as he braced his hands on the slick tile.

 

The tip of Gabe's cock eased against Jack's loosened rim. Jack threw his head back, shifting his hips, trying to impale himself on it.

 

_ “Que impaciente. Pese a todo lo que hice por ti en el avión.” _

 

Jack moaned long and low. “Fuck! Say that again!”

 

_ “Tan hermoso así.” _ Gabe groaned in his ear.  _ “Todo para mí.” _

 

The thick head finally slid past his rim. Jack hissed, finger nails scraping the title as he was stretched. Slowly, Gabe pressed in, taking his time, knowing full well how crazy it drove Jack. One day, he'd get his lover back for teasing him like this.

“So loose for me,  _ Oro _ .” His hips settled against Jack's ass. “All in on the first go. You're so efficient getting ready for me.”

 

“Are we going to talk or fuck?” Jack demanded.

 

Gabe chuckled. “Someone's been riding the edge too long.”

 

“Then push me over it.” Jack squeezed around Gabe's length, drawing a deep moan out of him.

 

Gabe put a hand on the wall beside Jack's and snapped his hips forward. Jack gasped as the stroke hit his prostate just right. He reached back, groping Gabe's hip.

 

“More!” Fuck! He was close!

 

Gabe pulled out and rammed back in, thrusting Jack against the wall.

 

“Yes! Yes!” He arched his back, bucking with Gabe's strokes, pulling on his hips. “Harder!”

 

Gabe growled in his ear. “Any harder and I'll put you through the wall.”

 

“Promises, promises,” Jack taunted.

 

Gabe stuffed Jack into the corner, hand reaching down and wrapping around the throbbing cock. Jack downright mewled as Gabe stroked, deft fingers sliding up and down in time with his thrusts. Jack's senses drowned in wave after wave of pleasure. Release coiled inside him like a spring, every thrust winding him tighter. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

 

“Oh, fuck!” he moaned. “Gabe!”

 

“ _ Mi Oro. _ ”

 

Jack knew that one.  _ Mine. _ “Yours,” he gasped.

 

Gabe's breath hitched. Jack's fingers cracked the title.

 

A knock startled the both of them. They paused, looked at each other.

 

“You expecting someone?” Jack asked.

 

“No,” Gabe growled, his voice still husky with need. “Computer.”

 

“Yes, Commander Reyes?” the base AI asked.

 

“Who the hell knocked on my door?”

 

After a second's pause, “Delivery from the commissary, Commander. Your food request.”

 

“Shit,” Jack hissed. “That was me.”

 

Gabe's hand squeezed Jack's cock. “You ordered room service?”

 

“Doctor's orders,” Jack said. “Didn't know we'd be busy. Tell them to come back.”

 

Gabe's lips placed a kiss on Jack's neck where it met his shoulder. “I have a better idea. Computer, let them in.”

 

The blood froze in Jack's veins as his heart thudded in his chest. “ _ What? _ ”

 

The front door swished open. “Commander Reyes, sir. Your delivery.”

 

“Put it on the table,” Gabe called, his voice normal, all sexy husk gone.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jack whispered, his gaze darting to the wide open bathroom door. There was no shower curtain. All someone had to do was glance toward the bathroom to see them rutting like animals. “What if someone catches us?”

 

Gabe chuckled. “That's the thrill, isn't it?” His hand squeezed Jack's quivering member.

 

Jack opened his mouth to moan, but Gabe's fingers pressed into his mouth.

 

“Shh,” Gabe purred, “don't want them to hear something and come investigate. Unless that  _ is _ what you want?”

Jack shivered as he licked and sucked at Gabe's fingers. He was so fucked. This was turning him on even more!

 

“Good boy.” Gabe thrust again, slower, pressing his head against Jack's prostate.

 

Jack clawed at the titles, choking on a moan.

 

“Uh, everything alright in there, sir?” the delivery woman asked.

 

“Fine,” Gabe said, before biting into Jack's jugular and sucking hard.

 

Jack's eyes fluttered closed as Gabe pulled out slowly.

 

“Sir? There's no more room on the table.”

 

Gabe lifted his mouth away from Jack's neck. “Put it in the kitchen then.”

 

Jack's eyes flew open as footsteps came closer. His whole body tensed as the steps got louder. Shit! They were fucking caught! Then the steps turned before reaching the bathroom.

 

“On the counter, Sir?”

 

Holy hell the voice was almost right outside the door! Jack squirmed. Gabe thrust his hips hard. Spots danced in front of Jack's eyes. He squeezed Gabe hard, sucking the fingers in his mouth as adrenaline flooded his systems.

 

“Counter,” Gabe grunted.

 

“I don't know if there will be enough space....”

 

“How much food did your order?” Gabe grunted at Jack. “Make it work,” he shouted at the delivery woman.

 

The steps retreated. Gabe went back to sucking another hickey on Jack's neck as he fucked him slowly. Jack hung suspended between fear and ecstasy as the footsteps came back again, dangerously close, only to retreat. Each time, Gabe slowed his thrusts, dragging out the sensations, forcing Jack to swallow his moans. His eyes squeezed closed as the footsteps came again and Gabe buried himself up to the hilt, cock stretching Jack wide as the head pressed all the right places.

 

“That's everything, sir. Can I get you anything else?”

 

“That'll be all,” Gabe said between kisses along the teeth-marked neck.

 

Jack groped for Gabe's hip, needing just a little more to finally get off. His fingers brushed against a bottle. The thud of it hitting the floor nearly made his heart stop.

 

“What was that?” the woman asked, footsteps coming closer to the bathroom. “Are you alright, Commander?”

 

Gabe squeezed Jack's cock, rubbing his thumb around the slit. “Everything's fine, just dropped the shampoo.”

 

Jack couldn't see straight. Someone was right there, Gabe was pressed just right. Just a little more!

 

“ _ Sé lo que necesitas. Te lo dije, puedo leerte como un libro abierto. _ ” Gabe bucked his hips, hand giving him a firm stroke.

 

Gabe's words still tingling his ear, Jack came, moaning around the fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes, fingers digging into the tile. Gabe jammed him against the wall as he fucked him through his orgasm. Jack moaned as teeth bit into his shoulder and Gabe emptied his load.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was out of his head until he couldn't take anymore. “Gabe,” he panted around the fingers in his mouth.

 

Obediently, the thrusts stopped. Gabe withdrew his fingers and placed a soft kiss to a sore spot on Jack's neck. No doubt one of the many hickeys he'd have to cover until they faded in a day or two.

 

“Mm, I could get used to this,” Gabe mumbled against Jack's throat. “Coming home from work to find my sexy blond waiting in the shower.”

 

“I was supposed to be done before you got back,” Jack said, still catching his breath.

 

“Glad you weren't.”

 

“Thought the meeting would take longer. What happened?”

 

“Shh,  _ cielo _ ,” Gabe murmured. “No work. We've had enough of that for one day.”

 

Jack couldn't agree more. He leaned against the cool wall, the much forgotten water splashing on his shoulder. Gabe wasn't the only one who could get used to this. “You uh....” he began. “You think they heard anything?” He felt as much as heard Gabe's chuckle. “I'm serious!”

 

“Always are,” Gabe said. “The door closed before you came. Don't worry so much.”

 

“If the Brass finds out we're fraternizing they could split us up.” And while having his own team to command was a dream, it wasn't a dream he was willing to sacrifice what he had with Gabe for.

 

“Easy, Jack. If anyone should be worried here, it's me.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“Commander Reyes likes to jerk it in the shower is what they'll be whispering if anything.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.” Gabe kissed up Jack's shoulder to his neck. “No one would ever expect the handsome, red, white, and blue, Captain America look-alike, boy scout to be in here with me.”

 

Jack chuckled. “I'd be kicked out of the boy scouts for the shit we pulled today.”

 

“But I've learned so much about you.” Gabe kissed behind his ear, then whispered into it. “Exhibitionism. A language kink. Now, voyeurism? I was wrong about you being vanilla. You're a rainbow cake disguised by vanilla frosting.”

 

Jack blushed.

 

“And I want to take a big bite out of you.” Gabe nipped Jack's neck.

 

His blush darkened as his cock twitched with interest. Maybe he was into biting too.... “Doctor Hawkins is going to ask about all these non-combat busies tomorrow. What the hell am I going to tell her?”

 

“Nothing,” Gabe said, trailing his lips down the back of Jack's neck. “I need you here to help me with very important things. I couldn't spare you for a moment. My word is law.”

 

Jack grinned. “You're really going to piss her off.”

 

“Mm, don't care.” He placed a light kiss just below Jack's hairline. “I hate anything that reminds me of the labs too.”

 

“Even needles?” Jack asked.

 

“ _ Especially _ needles. IV drips are a close second.”

 

Jack reached back, running his fingers through the wet curls. “Guess I'm stuck with after action reports. Commander's orders.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Midna_Ronoa for all her Spanish help! You are amazing my dear! 
> 
> Translations/List of Gabe’s nic names:  
> Oro- gold/golden  
> Rubiecito- blondie  
> Chico- little boy  
> mi amor- my love  
> Ceilo- Sunshine (note: There is no translation for “sunshine” as an endearment, but cielo—meaning sky—is the closest thing to it)  
> Guapo- handsome  
> Bello- beautiful  
> Que impaciente. Pese a todo lo que hice por ti en el avión- So eager. Even after all I did for you on the plane  
> Tan hermoso así. Todo para mí- So beautiful like this. All for me.  
> Sé lo que necesitas. Te lo dije, puedo leerte como un libro abierto- I know what you need. I can read you like a book.
> 
>  
> 
> And that SHOULD wrap this story line up. Until I get another Exhibitionism/Voyeurism idea for these two idiots. 
> 
> I swear they will be the death of me.


End file.
